nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevco MPC-3/MPC-4
This page is about how to operate the MPC-3 or MPC-4 controller made by Nevco. This controller has a Vacuum Fluorescent (MPC-3) or LED (MPC-4) screen for showing game information and input information. Controller Layout Power Up To power on, make sure the controller is plugged in, and flip the power switch on the side to ON. The controller will ask you if you want to start where you left off. Press YES or NO, depending on what you want. If you press NO, the controller will introduce itself and ask for a model code. At this point, enter the model code of 268-2904 (MPC-3) or 008-3261 (MPC-4) using the number pad. You do not need to enter the dash. This code will be labeled on the controller face, directly underneath the screen. You are then prompted if you want to use the shot clocks. Answer NO, as hockey doesn't have shot clocks. You are also prompted if you want to use penalty time outs. Answer YES to this question. NOTE: If you have the optional handheld time switch, you may see this message: PLEASE TURN YOUR TIME SWITCH OFF. This is telling you to flip the switch on the handheld switch to OFF. Setting Time To set the time, press the SET button, then the TIME button. Enter the needed time using the numeric keypad, remembering to use the : key in between minutes and seconds, then press YES The display will then ask you for the period number, press the appropriate number. You don't need to press YES after the period number. 1/10 of a Second 1/10 of a second will automatically be turned on. If you need to set the time to 1/10 of a second accuracy, add an extra digit with the .1 number to the SET TIME prompt. Example. If you need to enter 8:00.5, press SET, TIME, 8, :, 0, 0, 5, YES. If you really don't want 1/10 of a second, at startup enter code 009-3261 on the MPC-4. Setting Period Whenever you set the time, the controller will ask you for the period. There's no way to change the period without setting the time. Running Clock If your controller is equipped with the handheld switch, flip the switch from on to off and vice versa. If your controller doesn't have the hand switch, use the alternate switch to the left of the screen (MPC-4 only). Goals Adding Goals Press the SCORE or SCORE button. The display will show HOME 0+ or GUEST 0+ This is prompting you to enter a number of points to add. In hockey, points are added one at a time, so you'll type 1. The zero after home or guest will change depending on what the current score is. Removing Goals To remove goals, press SET, then SCORE or SCORE. Enter the number of goals the score should be on the numeric keypad. Adding a Penalty To add a penalty, press SET, then PNLTY or PNLTY. Enter the time for the penalty, using the numeric keypad, remembering to use the : key to separate minutes and seconds, then press YES The controller will prompt you to enter the player number. You MUST enter the player number. You are not required to press YES after the player number. NOTE: If the player number is a single-digit, you must enter a zero before the number. Player 7 would be 07. Editing a Penalty Press PNLTY or PNLTY, the penalty on line 1 for that team will appear. If the line you want is different, keep pressing the penalty button until the correct penalty shows up. Once at the correct penalty, press EDIT. The controller will ask EDIT (Y - N). Press YES. Enter the new time, press YES, then enter the new player number. Removing a Penalty Press PNLTY or PNLTY, the penalty on line 1 for that team will appear. If the line you want is different, keep pressing the penalty button until the correct penalty shows up. Once at the correct penalty, press CLEAR. The controller will ask CLEAR (Y - N). Press YES. Additional Penalty Information There are 130 memory slots for penalties on this controller, however only five can be entered per player number for up to 26 players per team. Only first two penalties per team will count down. To stop/start the penalty timers while the main clock runs, press the ON OFF button. Shots on Goal Use the buttons for SHOTS and SHOTS. These buttons work in exactly the same way as SCORE and SCORE. This means to manually edit, use the SET button. Horn Manually Sounding Horn To manually sound the horn, press the HORN button. This will sound the horn as long as the button is pressed. Auto Horn The auto horn sounds the horn automatically at the end of a period. To toggle, press SET, then HORN. The display will ask AUTO HORN? Press the YES or NO button. NOTE: At the end of the period, the auto horn will continue to sound until the time switch is flipped to STOP. Interval Horn To set the interval horn, Press SET, MODES. Answer NO to the questions until you get to SET INTERVAL TIMER. Then, press YES. The controller will then ask for the interval in minutes (can be from 1 to 9 minutes). To turn the interval horn off, follow the steps above to set the interval horn. When asked for the interval minutes value, enter 0. Time of Day Mode Press SET MODES. Answer NO to the questions until you get to AUX TIMER. Then, press YES. Follow the prompts and set the time of day. When asked DISPLAY TIME OF DAY ON MAIN TIMER Answer YES. The time of day will continue to work even if the controller is unplugged. The controller will exit time of day mode when it is plugged back in and set up for a new game. If the TOD is on the scoreboard and the controller is on, pressing TIME will return you to game mode. Count Up/Down This clock has the ability to also count up. It should be set in DOWN mode however. To modify, press SET then MODES. Skip through the questions by pressing NO until you get to CHANGE DIRECTION OF MAIN CLOCK. At this point press YES to change the direction. Power Down Flip the power switch on the right side of the controller. Misc. Other Resources Full Nevo MPC-4 Manual: http://www.hna.com/media/leagues/2296/graphics/Scoreboard_Instructions_Model_0083261.pdf